Incomplete
by yalissa
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so deeply, you would stop that person from getting on a plane? The real question is: Will Emma stop Sean from getting on the plane? Chapter 10, now updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Incomplete**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. Great Show by the way!

School was out, summer had finally came. The Degrassi students celebrated their last day of school. _YES! _said Spinner. _I passed, I passed!_ Paige laughed, she couldn't believe it either. The summer came and new adventures to come.

_Hey Emma wait up!_

_Sean, What do you doing here? You're suppose to be going to the airport. Go! You're going to miss your flight._

_I'm sorry, I can't leave without you knowing._

_Knowing what?_

_Emma, I love you and in some way I'll always will._

_Sean, we can't do this, not again._

_I know it's been a rough year for us, but without you I feel incomplete. Emma I need you!_

_Sean, I'm sorry I can't do this._

And with that, Emma ran as fast as she could to her house, tears running down her face and her heart almost broken. The summer had started out wrong, she let Sean go, the guy she will always be in love with.

_(knock on her door) Emma, it's Mom_

_Come in Mom_

_Hey sweetie, shouldn't you be celebrating?_

_Mom, I'm really not in the mood._

_Why, what's wrong? You always celebrate the last day of School._

_Mom, Would you go after the love of your life knowing that he has hurt you before?_

_Well, if he is the love of my life then sometimes we must take that risk._

_Sean told me he loved me today, but I told him I couldn't be with him anymore._

_Isn't he leaving today?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Go! Now before he gets on that plane._

_But Mom…_

_No Emma! You love that boy for as long as I can hardly remember, GO!_

Emma left her house in a flash, she kissed her mother goodbye and went to get her prince, that is if he didn't leave yet. She took a cab to the airport and couldn't help but smile. When she finally got there, she ran as quickly as she could and went to look for Sean.

_Will Sean be there? Will Emma get a chance to say she loves him?_

_Stay tune for the next chapter of Incomplete._

This is my first fic, hope you all like it. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Incomplete**

Chapter 2

Emma was out of breath, she wouldn't rest until she found him. She looked for him on the American Airlines section, flying to Florida. Still no sign of Sean.

_SEAN!_ (Emma screamed)

No sign of Sean, he was gone. She had lost him, this time for real. She would forever regret not telling him, she was completely devastated. Just as she was walking she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Emma?_

Emma couldn't believe it, it was Sean. Her Sean.

_Sean! It's you, you're still here._

She hugged him tightly not wanting to let go, she cried in his arms. She felt relieved he was still there.

_What are you doing here, I thought that…_

_-Sean, I'm sorry, it's just I.._

Sean covered her lips not wanting to hear what she was going to say next. He knew exactly what she was doing there. She was there for him, her Sean.

_-My flight was delayed, I have to wait for 2 hours until I board the plane._

_-I'm happy you're still here, I have to tell you this before I regret it for the rest of my life. I love you so much, and nothing in the world can ever change that. My heart will always belong to you Cameron._

Tears came down both of their faces. They knew that it had to be destiny. After everything they have been through, fate brought them together again.

_-I love you too Nelson, you know that._

She smiled at him and he smiled at her. That was it she had said it and he knew it. She jumped on top of him and gave him the biggest bear hug ever. She kissed him on his forehead, both cheeks, his nose, and the best for last, his lips. She was so happy and so was he. They both looked into each others eyes and laughed happily because he couldn't believe he had the girl, his Emma. They kissed each other happily and passionately. Sean picked up Emma and said:

_-I love you_

_And I love you_

2 hours had almost passed and it was almost time for Sean to board the plane. Emma had fallen asleep in Sean's arms. While Emma slept, he was thinking how much he loved her, and that leaving her now that they were finally together was going to be difficult. So he asked her the unthinkable.

_-Emma?_

_-(waking up to see her Sean, she smiled) Yes?_

_-I really don't want to leave._

_-Sean, you have to, this trip is a chance for you and your parents to build up your relationship again._

_-But.._

_No buts, you have to go. I love you and I know this trip is what you need. I'll still be here, waiting for you._

_-Emma, I know that but I need you. Don't you understand, how incomplete I feel without you. _

_Sean, I would do anything for you, but you also need this trip._

_-Come with me, my parents will love you, I just know. We'll talk to your mom and everything will be ok. I need you now more than ever, I just got you back, and I don't want to be apart so soon. _

_-Sean, so what are you saying? You mean.._

_-Yes, I want you to come with me._

Emma couldn't believe what Sean was asking her, she loved him so much, and she surely knew she didn't want to be apart from him.

_Will Emma leave with Sean or would they be apart?_

Stay tuned for the nest chapter of Incomplete. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Incomplete**

**If you didn't know, the inspiration for my title came from the song incomplete, I think it's so beautiful. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_-Sean, It's so sudden I can't just leave with you._

_-You can, we can make it happen, please?_

_-I can't, this trip is about you and your parents._

_-My parents are important but you're my…my soulmate._

Emma looked at Sean in a way she had never looked at him. He had said she was his soulmate. She cried because she had never heard her Sean say that to her before. Sean knew then and there she felt that way too.

_Emma, You know that. The only girl in my life who seems to never have left my heart. Of course you're my soulmate._

Emma hugged Sean, all she wanted is to keep him close. So, she knew what she had to do.

_I'll go with you_

_-You'll come… You're coming with me_

_-Yes, how can I say no to my soulmate._

_-Whooooooo hooooooooooo, yes!_

Sean couldn't believe Emma had finally said yes. He picked her up and kissed her gently. Emma couldn't stop hugging Sean, she gave him pecks of kisses everywhere. She was finally really happy.

_-Ok, WE better get going Cameron. _

_-You got it Nelson._

Sean and Emma kissed each other for the hundreth time and set off to call Emma's mom. She was thrilled of the idea that she was going to Florida. Emma couldn't believe her mom was actually approving of her going with Sean. She gave Emma permission to buy her ticket with her credit card- the emergency one. But, she knew this was the most meaningful event of her life. They both ran to book her flight. And as fate wanted it again, everything turned out like fairy tale. She had a ticket and she was with her soulmate, _Her Sean._

_-I love you Cameron._

_-And I love you Nelson._

They ran to the gate and made it just in time to board the plane.

_-This is it, right?_

_-Our new beginning._

_-Sean?_

_-Yeah?_

_-In case I didn't say it I have felt so incomplete without you for so long. And, now I don't ever want to lose my soulmate again._

Sean looked into Emma's eyes, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

_-That my love, won't happen again._

They looked at each other and then held each other. He kissed her forehead and told her:

_-Because without you, I'm incomplete._

They smiled at each other, and set off to a new beginning.

_Stay tuned for next chapter of Incomplete, there are new adventures to come and romance is in the air. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Incomplete**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 4 

Emma and Sean talked for hours on the plane, they listen to each other the way couples are supposed to. They catched up on old conversations and enjoyed each other's company.

_-Are you excited?_

_-Yes, I guess you can say that._

_-Sean?_

_-What? Ok, ok I am._

_-I'm excited. One because: I meeting your parents, Two because: Hello, it's Florida and Four the most important of all: YOU!_

She kissed him and playfully touched his nose with hers. Sean laughed and glad that she had agreed to come with him. After 2 hours, Sean started to think about seeing his family and how great that he was going to spend time with them.

_-Sean?_

_-Yes, my love_

_-(lol) What am I going to do about clothes, I can't spend my vacation dressed like this._

_-Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that promise. Besides I have many girl cousins, k?_

_-Ok, did I mention how much I love you?_

_-Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again_

_-WELL I DO!_

As she yelled it, people in the plane started laughing but Emma didn't care, she loved him too much.

_-Well just 20 minutes left until landing._

_-Yup, we're almost there._

Finally, the plane landed safely and they were there. Sean playfully tickeled Emma until they went to get Sean's luggage. Once they got it, Emma took Sean's hand and rushed him to the gate.

_-There they are! Mom! Dad!_

_-Sean, my boy, you're finally here._

_-Yeah Mom and I brought someone very special._

_-Emma, this is my mom and this is my dad._

_-Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs._ _Cameron._

_-Nice to meet you too Emma_

_-Mom…Dad… this is my girlfriend._

_-Well Emma, welcome to the family!_

As everyone mingled and talked, Emma had a pause and looked at Sean. He was happy and so was she. They sang in the car and talked about their flight. Sean's parents asked Emma questions and Sean laughed at Emma's answers. They made it to the beach house and to Sean's surprise, his whole family was waiting for him with a big meal. Including someone he had not see in a very long time. It was Casey. He stopped dead in his tracks, it couldn't have been her. It was so long ago, the girl he was crazy about long before Emma.

_-Hi Sean!_

_-Casey?_

_-Yup, I know hard to believe but it's me._

_-I thought you moved to New York._

_-I did, I'm just here for vacation._

_-Your mom told me you were coming and I wanted to see you._

_-Are you here for the whole summer?_

_-Yeah. I've missed you Sean, Will it be to much to ask for a hug._

_-No…not at all._

Sean hugged Casey, Casey felt lightheaded like she always felt when she was in his arms. As they were pulling away Casey went to kiss Sean, but Emma came into the room. Emma saw them, and shaked her head kind of confused.

_Are you one of Sean's cousin?_

_-Oh no… I'm just a very old friend._

_-Oh ok… nice to meet you, Emma._

_-Casey_

_-Sean sweetie are you ok?_

_-Yeah, I'm just a little tired._

_-Yeah, you too better get some rest._

_-Are you his girlfriend?_

_-Yes, He actually asked me to come with him._

Sean looked at Casey and felt bad that she had traveled all the way from New York to see him and he had already moved on. Casey wanted to cry, she had lost the guy she had been longing to see for a long time since she moved to New York. Sean wasn't hers anymore but belonged to someone else.

_-Excuse me, but I better go._

_-Casey wait!_

_-Emma, you can go upstairs and make yourself at home._

_-Ok, whatever you say._

Sean ran after Casey, knowing he had just broken her heart.

_-Casey Wait!_

_-So Emma huh? _

_-Casey… I care about you ok, but Emma…_

_-You love her?_

_-Look, why don't we get inside and talked this over calmly._

_-So you can tell me all about your precious Emma. No thanks._

_-Casey…_

_-No Sean, I waited for you for so long and I see you with someone else, how do you think I feel right now?_

_-Casey, forgive me but I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again and Emma…_

_-Sean, do you love her more than you used to love me?_

_-Casey, please don't make this harder than it already is._

_-Just answer my question, that is the least I deserve, don't you think?_

_-Look, I don't know, you and I were together such a long time ago._

_-I still love you Sean, and I waited for you because I thought you were waiting for me._

_-I'm sorry Casey I don't…_

In that moment, Sean looked at Casey in her eyes. In them, he saw pain and full of tears. He wanted to console her, but he felt so terrible. She was beautiful, just as the last time he saw her, but their love could never be again. He loved Emma and his feelings for Casey faded away, thinking he was never going to see her again, so he gave up. He didn't think he would love anyone else like her , until he met his Emma.

_--I love you Sean, and it seems you don't love me anymore, so I'll do us both a favor and disappear from your life forever. _

_-Casey please don't go like this, I'm truly sorry…_

Casey put her finger on Sean's lips and told him not to say anything else. She wanted to kiss him again, like they used to. She wanted to go down to the beach and have a midnight stroll through the sand. She wanted him back, her Sean.

_Casey we can't, it's just…_

Right then and there, she kissed him and all those feelings he thought faded away, came back again. But he couldn't, he loved Emma too much. He wanted to be with Emma, not Casey.

_-Sean where are you? I'm looking all over for…_

Emma stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't believe what she just saw, it was her Sean with Casey. Her heart started beating very fast, and she just wanted to run away. Sean stopped Casey, but it was too late, Emma had seen everything. Tears came down her cheeks, she was devastated. Sean looked over to Emma and hated himself for letting Casey kiss him and hurting Emma. He had done it again, he had hurt her.

_Does this mean this is the end of their relationship? Will Emma forgive him for hurting her again? _

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Incomplete. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Incomplete

Thanks Everyone for reviewing. To answer one of my reviewer's question about what happened to the real Sean Cameron, he is still the same Sean. About the Beach house, his family in Florida owns the house. We all have some kind of family member who has money. But, Sean is still Sean. Thanks, good question, I always like staying in character. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: True Love? 

_-How can you do this to me?_

_-Emma wait, let me explain._

_-No Sean, I can't do this anymore, don't you get it?_

_-No Emma, please let me explain, it's not what you think._

_-Sean I love you, but if you want to be with someone else, I don't think our love can survive this._

_-No Emma, Casey and I used to be together but we are not anymore, and we haven't been for a long time. She kissed me because she still has feelings for me. We didn't really have a chance to say goodbye, so she thought that with me coming back, we could get back together._

_-Do you still have feelings for her?_

_-No, Not how I feel about you, I can never feel anything as strong for anyone. Once, I did love her but it was never as strong as what I feel for you._

_-Are you sure, because I can't go through this, it's going to hurt too much and I can't take another heartache, it would be too…_

Sean kissed Emma with out letting her finish her sentence. He kissed her passionately the way he never had before. He wanted to show Emma that she was the only girl for him. It has always been Emma, his Emma.

_Sean if you want to be with her, I would let you, just so you know. If it means you would be happy than I would accept it and let you be._

_-Emma…_

_-I would Sean, if it means your happiness, I would.._

_-Emma, I want to be with you._

Emma looked in to Sean's eyes and saw that he was in fact being honest with her. She had nothing to forgive Sean. He loved Emma, and she loved him. Casey was in the past and nothing more. But, Sean had something to do first. Casey.

_-Casey?_

_-Sean, look forget about what happened. I'm sorry, I should of known…_

_-I'm the one who's sorry. Casey, you are a great girl and you deserve someone much better. I care about you deeply, and I'm not going to lie to you. I felt something when you kissed me but, Emma…_

_-She's the one you want to be with, the one you feel sparks everytime you kiss her. The kind you can't eat, can't sleep, hop over the fence, world series kind of love. I get it, she won your heart. _

_-Yeah, she is sure something. I understand if you want to leave, I don't blame you._

_-Yeah I'll change my flight first thing tomorrow morning. I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay._

_-I understand._

_-You know Sean, I don't hate you, I never could. No hard feelings?_

_-No hard feelings._

Sean shaked Casey's hand. She paused for a moment and knew he was happy, that she would have to let him be. That was all, she turned around and walked away. She turned again to have one last look at Sean and said:

_Hey Cameron?_

_-Yeah?_

_-Be happy._

_-Thanks, you too Casey._

And with that she turned back and left Sean. She knew he was happy, that's all she needed. Her love with Sean was just not meant to be. After that, Sean went to find Emma. He saw her by the water and thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He went behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly in her cheek.

_Hey Nelson, what are you doing?_

_-(lol)Looking at the water and the beautiful stars._

_-Well, there are not as beautiful as you._

_-(lol) Really?_

_-Yup,(lol)_

_-So Miss Nelson, what are you thinking about?_

_-Just how much I love you, and the thought of loosing you, it's…_

_-I'm not going anywhere, It has always been Sean and Emma, you and me. You're my better-half, my soulmate, my love._

She turned around and looked into his eyes, she noticed tears came down, but out of happiness. She was happy. It was clear that their love was meant to be. He laughed and put his hands in Emma's face and caressed her gently and kissed her. Two young lovers, kissed in the moonlight, under the stars, Emma's arms around Sean's neck. Everything turned out just fine, Emma had Sean, Sean had Emma.

_It was definite, Sean and Emma are meant to be together. Does this mean their love is forever? Stay tuned for next chapter of Incomplete. Please Review._


	6. Chapter 6

Incomplete

Thank you cuz, for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy Everyone!

Chapter 6 

_Hey Sweetie, did you sleep well?_

_-Yeah, thanks mom._

_-Hey Dad, where are we going today?_

_-Well, I was thinking we can have a barbecue, then later we can all go for a swim._

_-Sounds good, goodmorning everyone!_

_-Oh hey Emma!_

_-Did you sleep well?_

_-Yeah, thanks Mrs. Cameron._

_-Well I'm glad everyone slept well, breakfast is served!_

The Camerons and Emma all sat down to have breakfast. They all talked about their plans for the summer. A couple of times Sean looked at Emma. He was happy to have her with him. After breakfast, they all got ready and started to prepare for the barbecue. Sean got to spend time with his parents and with the love of his life, Emma. There was music and Sean was able to mingle with other family members he hadn't see in a long time. People danced and ate hamburgers, most importantly it turned out to be a very good day for both Sean and Emma. But, one more thing was missing to make the night perfect.

_Emma can I ask you something?_

_-Sure Sean, what's wrong?_

_-Nothing's wrong, more like would you do me a favor?_

_-Sure, anything._

_-Would you marry me then?_

_-What? Sean are you serious?_

_-Yes more than anything I have ever been._

_-Sean, we're too young and… _

_-I know but I love you and I can't wait for you to be mine._

_-Sean I'm already yours, I can't wait to marry you either but…_

_-Then let's get married, I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

_-Sean I don't know what to say…_

_-Then say yes, say you'll marry me._

_Will Emma say Yes or will she say no? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Incomplete. Please Review._


	7. Chapter 7

Incomplete

Thanks Emmy for the constructive criticism, I will definitely take it into play. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, without you I wouldn't have an audience to write for.

_-Sean, I can't say I'll marry you now. But I do promise that you are the only person I see marrying some day. I love you and nobody can ever change that._

_-You don't want to marry me?_

_-Not today, not tomorrow but some day. Sean, I don't need to marry you now to show you that I love you, don't you think so?_

_-Emma, I know we're too young to get married, you're right. I'm sorry._

And with that Sean walked away without another word. Emma knew Sean didn't understand. She wanted to marry him but now she just wanted to live life as a teenager. For the rest of the night, Sean didn't come back. Emma went for a midnight stroll to the beach. She thought about Sean's reaction and the thought of it made her really think. She walked for a long time, thinking back about her relationship with Sean. They had come a long way and she knew that if Sean really loved her, he would wait. Emma thought about her coming with Sean and everything she risked for him. Is it true that there is nothing in life that love cannot change? Can love see with it's heart and not with it's mind? Emma wanted to believe that love can change anything. But this was the true test for Sean.

_-Hey Sweetie, Where's Emma?_

_-I don't know. Mom, I just asked Emma to marry me._

_-What? Sean you two are too young and…_

_-Don't worry Mom, she said no anyway._

_-But that doesn't mean she doesn't love you._

_-Then why did she say no?_

_-Because she loves you, she knows you both are too young and she knows now would be too soon._

_-Then why do I feel like this?_

_-Well, because you thought she would say yes, but you have to know she loves you even though she said no. You are both young and have your whole lives to get married._

_-Mom I think I made a big mistake, I have to find Emma. Mom?_

_-Yeah? _

_-Thanks._

_-You're Welcome._

Sean ran to go find Emma, he knew he made a big mistake in letting her go like that. He went to look for her at the beach since Emma loved the water. He was right, she was sitting in the sand looking at the water. His Emma. Emma knew Sean was standing behind her, she could sense when Sean was near her.

_-So are you ever speaking again?_

_-Emma, I'm sorry I freaked out and…_

_-No Sean._

_-Ok but just listen I…_

_-No you listen, Sean how can you walk away denying that I love you._

_-Emma, I know and I'm sorry, it's just when you said no I thought you didn't want to spend the rest of your life with me and I want you to be my wife someday. I'm sorry Emma._

_-Sean I'm sorry but this time, you'll have to do a lot more than sorry. Like they say actions speak louder than words right?_

_-But Emma…_

_-No Sean if you love me as much as you say you do, you'll know._

Emma walked away, she wanted Sean to really show her, to do something for her, like she did for him. This was a test for Sean. This didn't mean they would break up, just that Sean would have to do some major work to make up for what he did. It was clear that Emma loved Sean and she knew he loved her but, it was time Sean did something for her. As she walked away, she smiled because she knew he would eventually come around. If Sean really loved her he would think of something. The next morning came, as usual the sun would creep in from the shades and light up the room. Emma woke up and saw a rose with a note beside her pillow. It said:

_Love is life's sweet mystery, can it change the most common place into beauty and splendor? Well my love you're going to have to just find out. Follow the signs and we'll meet at sunrise. Until then, will love be the answer that everyone seeks? _

_Love Sean_

_What are the surprises Sean has in stored for Emma? Will Sean pass this test?_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter of Incomplete. Please Review._


	8. Chapter 8

**Incomplete**

**Enjoy Everyone!**

_-Hey Mr. Cameron!_

_-Oh Goodmorning Emma!_

_-Do you know where Sean is?_

_-Actually no I haven't seen him this morning._

_-Do you know where he could be?_

_-Try the beach, maybe he's there._

_-Ok I'll do that, thanks Mr. Cameron._

_-Do you want any breakfast?_

_-No thanks, I'll see you later._

_-Goodluck finding Sean._

Emma set off to find Sean, she knew he had something big for her planned. She walked to the beach and saw a nice table with a radio playing coldplay's "the scientist" and a teddy bear with a red shirt that said I love you. When she walked over she saw a note attached to the teddy bear. It said:

_Do you believe that one could be together through everything even until they're old and gray? Can love be so strong that overcomes anyone and anything? Next stop will be the pet store. See you soon my love._

_Love Sean_

_Love,_Emma laughed at the next stop: the pet store? Interesting location to find another one of Sean's notes. Emma walked for a while trying to find the pet store, but then she saw someone in uniform that looked like they worked in a pet store. She asked him if he saw anyone leaving a note around there, he laughed and told her to look inside. Emma went inside and saw someone else standing behind a door. She asked her but she laughed too and told her to see what's behind the door. Emma looked behind the door and found a small little puppy with a note on it's collar. It said:

_Can something so small be flourish into a love that it's impossible to let go? Can one's love be so sweet that will turn any place magical? Next stop: Bloomingdales_

_Love,_

_Sean_

Emma laughed again to see Bloomingdales for the next stop. A clothing store? But Emma found it amusing, Sean was being romantic the way he never had been. Emma took a taxi to Bloomingdales now with her new puppy. When she got there, she saw a person standing in front of the store looking at Emma like she knew exactly who she was.

-_Right this way miss._

Emma walked inside like she was instructed, then she saw another person holding a hanger with something covering it.

_-I believe this is yours._

She gave Emma what she was holding. She uncovered it and saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and of course attached to it was another one of Sean's notes. It said:

_Can something so beautiful compare to your beauty? Wear this dress after the next stop which is: Nine West._

_Love,_

_Sean_

Shoes? Emma thought and enjoyed every minute of her little adventure. She walked with her puppy and her new beautiful dress to her next stop. Of course someone was standing outside the store. She told her to go inside and that someone will be with her shortly. Emma did as she was told and waited for someone to assist her.

_-I believe these are for you, but first let's check if these are your size._

He help Emma try on the shoes which were absolutely amazing and sparkly. They were heels to go with her dress. He assisted Emma with the shoes which were a perfect fit. After Emma tried on the shoes, on the box there was a note it said:

_Was there something missing in the equation? If you have something, can it be possible for something else to be missing? Well next stop is: Back at the Beach House. There you can get dressed and meet me at our spot. You'll figure it out. _

_Love,_

_Sean_

Emma enjoyed her little trip today. She noticed the sun was going down, she hurried out of the store and thanked everyone. She laughed to see that all these little stops took most of the day. She didn't even stop to eat something. She took a taxi back to the beach house and happily couldn't wait until she arrived home. When she finally did, she saw Mrs. Cameron sitting outside.

_-Hi Mrs. Cameron._

_-Hi Emma, how has been your day so far? That is such a cute puppy!_

_-Sean, well pretty interesting, speaking of interesting where's Sean?_

_-Nope, haven't seen him._

_-Ok, I'll see you later then._

_-K, see you later._

Emma went to get something to eat before she started getting ready. To Emma's surprise she saw another note in front of the fridge. It said:

_I left you some of my famous salad, I know you must be hungry, lol. Enjoy! See you soon. _

_Love,_

_Sean_

Emma laughed at the note. Sean knew exactly that Emma hadn't ate at all, it was funny how he takes care of her. Emma took out Sean's salad and enjoyed it to the last bite. After she ate, she went upstairs to get ready. She had plenty of time since they would meet at sunrise. What other surprises will Sean have? She smiled and couldn't wait to see her Sean.

_What will be the last surprise? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Incomplete. Please Review._


	9. Chapter 9

**Incomplete**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! Please all who read review, you guys keep me going. Thanks cuz for reviewing you're the best. Enjoy everyone!**

Emma had fallen asleep with her puppy laying beside her after her long day of adventure. She dreamt about seeing Sean after a whole day being without him. She knew they would meet at sunrise and that she meant so much to him. She was sure he had passed this test without getting to him, if he went through all that trouble for her then he definitely cared. It was almost time for Emma to wake up, she was sure to set up her alarm to 4:30 so she can start getting ready and meet with Sean at 6:00 when the sun rose.

_-(Ring, ring, ring, ring…)_

It was time. Emma woke up with a big smile and set off to get ready for her Sean. She took a shower, got dressed in her beautiful black dress sparkling all over. It had an opening in the back and a small one on her right side. And, of course her sparkly matching shoes with a small heel that accentuated her legs. She curled her blond hair with a curling iron in the ends, it looked as if she were a porcelain doll. She applied a light make-up since Emma is all natural. She was ready! The time had come to see her Sean, it was 5:45. Emma was sure to leave fresh water for her puppy that she still didn't have a name for. She went downstairs and to her surprise Sean's dad was waiting at the end of the stairs.

-_Mr. Cameron? What are you doing here?_

_-Mrs. Nelson, How are you this morning?_

_-Good, actually very good. But, what are you doing here, dressed in a suit?_

_-Well you see, I have instructions to give you this._

_-A corsage?_

_-Yes and one of these which you are probably familiar with._

_-Another note huh?_

_-Yup, good luck Miss Nelson._

_-Thanks._

Emma put on the corsage and opened another one of Sean's note. It said:

_You don't know any idea how much I would do for you. You're my best friend, my better-half, my soulmate, you're my everything. If I could I would go to space and get you the stars if I had to but since I can't do that, I registered one in your name, I'll tell you more about that later. Meet me at our place, you'll know. _

_Love,_

_Sean_

Emma smiled at Sean's note, she knew he meant every word. She knew what place he meant as soon as she read the note. The beach, that had to be it. Emma began to walk to the beach, she notice something amazing as soon as she went outside. There were flower petals everywhere and a small band of people playing violins and guitars: They played the song by coldplay: "The scientist". The song Emma heard the morning before. There were beautiful decorations and a nice little table with candles and two champagne glasses. WOW! This is the first time Sean went all out like this. Emma saw Mrs. Cameron in a nice dress and suspected another one of Sean's notes.

_-Mrs. Cameron, you are looking beautiful this morning._

_-Why thank you Miss Nelson, you are looking even more beautiful._

_-Thank you, lol_

_-This belongs to you young lady._

_-A note?_

_-You guessed it, have a wonderful time._

_-Thanks._

Emma opened the note, it said:

_Turn around with your eyes closed, walk two steps forward and look behind you. _

_Love,_

_Sean_

Emma felt stupid but just like her, she would do anything for him. So she did as she was told. Emma turned around, walked two steps forward and then looked behind her. To her surprise, it was her Sean, looking more handsome than ever. He had a suit on with a silver tie, he took her breath away. All she could do was look at him and tell him everything with her eyes. They both stood for a moment and then Emma jumped on top of Sean and kissed him all over the place, she was so happy and he looked gorgeous. He held her face gently and kissed her.

_-I've missed you Nelson._

_-So have I Cameron._

_-Well beautiful our breakfast awaits and the sun is about to rise. May I take your hand?_

_-She s you may._

Sean took Emma's hand in his and kissed it lightly.

_Will they see the sun come up? What will happen next?_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter of Incomplete._


	10. Chapter 10

Incomplete

Sorry guys for taking so long, for a long time I was uninspired but not anymore. So here it is. Enjoy!

They ate breakfast with small conversation here and there but the moment had come. The sun was coming up and they would see it together.

_Here it is Emma_

_It's so beautiful!_

It was a beautiful view and nothing could destroy that moment between Sean and Emma. Sean took Emma into his arms and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her and without any words he told her he loved her. Emma smiled back and whispered softly in his ear that she loved him too. And, with that they held eachother until sunset. Sean loved Emma and Emma loved Sean.

_-Thank you for everything, it was an interesting day and morning, lol._

_-You're welcome (_still holding Emma)

_-I'm really sorry about everything I…_

Emma put her finger lightly on his lips and told him it was ok. They went inside to take a nap since they were running around the whole day before. Sean kissed Emma gently and told her to have a nice nap but Emma took Sean and told him to have a nap with her.

_-You want me to lay down with you?_

_-Yes, pleaseeee?_

_-Lol, and what about our puppy?_

_-Your mom has him, now please take a nap with me. Pretty pleaseeee?_

She gave him lots of little kisses to try to convince him and caressed his weak spot-his neck. Emma had her arms wrapped around his neck and Sean had his wrapped around her back. He was getting weak, how could he say no now. They made their way to the bed still kissing eachother and murmuring little I love yous. Sean took Emma's hand in his and layed Emma down with him. They kissed eachother passionately the way crazy in love lovers do. Emma opened her eyes to look at Sean, she whispered:

_I want to be yours._

_Are you sure you're ready?_

_Yes there is nothing in the world that can stop me from loving you as much as I do._

_May I take your hand?_

_Yes you may._

Sean took Emma's hands in his and caressed her gently. He kissed her with so much passion, it felt so right. He unstrapped her dress and gave her small pecks on her shoulder. He smiled at her and held her so close. It was romantic and passionate. They finally made love, they weren't afraid anymore. They knew love will always be there between them. Sean and Emma will always find a way back to eachother. They knew that love might had been painful over the years but those were the risks they had to take . Sean had his Emma and Emma had her Sean. Somehow it will always be that way. They were finally Complete.

_Is this the end of our romantic story? Stay tuned for the last chapter of Incomplete._


End file.
